Somalia and the time after
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Zivas time in Somalia and after. Tony tries to help her.


My new fanfiction. It sets During and after Somalia I hope you like it.

"You see the stars? I always looked up to them. Every night. In the desert you can see every star. The heaven is so clear. Sometimes it felt that you and the team are just one breathe away from me when I looked up. Sometimes it felt that you. You all where right next to me. Than I felt safe. I knew that there are some people who may care about me and who may try to find me. At that time I could thought. About my life and what I did wrong. I thought about you and the time and what would you do at the moment. If you are having a new case or if you where teasing McGee. I thought about all our good moments. I wanted to die with good thoughts. I remembered me at a few movie nights. And that there is always a happy end. I hoped that I get one too. But I knew I wouldn't. But unfortunately the nights where very short." Ziva said to Tony and let out a deep breathe.

It took her much to open herself up to Tony. To open up to everyone. But Ziva knew she had to. She was laying with Tony on an blanket in the middle of the park near his apartment. Since Ziva came back Tony took care about her. After a nightmare Tony couldn't calm her down. So he took her and a blanket and they went into the park. They didn't care that it was in the middle of the night. Ziva knew that Tony was a good listener that he had always been one. She also knew that he had her back. That he always had her back. In Somalia Ziva realised how much she is in love with Tony. But how could he love her after all she did to him. She wanted to shoot him. She hurt him. Shure he forgave her but nothing between them is like it was. When they are watching a movie now they sit as much away from eachother as they could. Not like before Somalia. Before they where near sitting on eachother and talked and laugh a lot. But know. How could he love her. She is weak. Broken.

While Ziva was talking Tony faced her and listed patiently. He thought about her a lot. He thought how beautiful she is and that he love her. No he realised that Ziva is his soul mate but how could she love him after all he had done?

Now Ziva was facing Tony also. They where looking in eachothers eyes. No in eachothers souls. Their faces came eachother nearer and nearer. They where just a few inches away from eachothers lips.

6 Month before

When I arrived at the camp of the terrorist Saleem I headed behind a sandhog.

I was loading my guns and checking my artillery shell and looking for my knifes.

Everything was ok. My team of 4 men was next to me, doing the same. When everybody was ready I nodded and we attacked the camp.

I shot a few men and on of mine went down. He was dead. I didn't looked back to him. You have to go on. When you finished you can look after the injured or the dead ones. Infront of me was a house. I took one of the artillery shells and threw it in the house, pointed in the other direction and me and my team ran into that direction.

Then there was the loud explosion. BOOOOM. Limbs where flying into every direction. We grinned now there weren't many men left.

But then everything changes.

It started with an movement behind me. We turned around and there were about 20 armed men. And suddenly I felt an gun on my back. Simar Musekin on of us. He was an traitor.

And than everything turned black.

When I woke up again I realised that I was in a room. Handcuffed at a chair.

It was very uncomfortable. Then I heard a noise. It was coming nearer an nearer. Somebody entered my room. I smelled cigarettes and something familiar. CavPow?

Someone was standing in front of me now. I looked into his eyes with no expression on my face. Saleem. He went around my chair. When he was infront of me again I refused to look at him. Refused to look into my enemies eyes. Then I felt a hand under my chin. He forced me to look into his eyes. Into his amused eyes. He took my necklace and threw it like a piece of garbage into the corner.

Then he finally spoke: "Tell me everything about NCIS" he said.

I couldn't say him something. No. I don't want to be responsible for the dead of some Agents or from Gibbs and the team. No.

"No" I said.

""Are you Shure? I have ways to make you talk and I have a lot of time."

And with that he went out of the room. I was alone now but after a few minutes he came back with a drink in his hand. He trunk something and said: "Do you want to talk now?"

"The weather is relay nice." I said and grinned.

"There is no time for jokes" he said and hit me across the face. "Tell me about NCIS"

"Well… as you may know it is the short form for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. The name of the director is Vance. The feds are investigating when a crime happened to someone of the Navy or someone of his family. What else do you want to know?"

Saleem got very angry and he screamed at me:" That is not what I want to know.

And with that he slapped me again. Then again and again until blood came out of my mouth.

I was spitting blood so I couldn't swallow up.

Salem laugh and said:" You stupid piece of garbage, I can do this all the time."

I said nothing I just starred into his eyes and my gaze was ice cold.

Then he went out of the room again and laugh.

Outside he told one of his man that nobody should enter the room I am in and he should keep my door close.

Now I was alone.

First chapter. Do you like it? Please review. Should I continue.


End file.
